Cantarella
by obako-chan97
Summary: Based of Kaito and Miku's Cantarella (Though I hate that pairing for the rest of my life, KAITO MEIKO FTW!) This is a story of Lucy and Natsu of how they cope with forbidden love, lust, rape, and marriage throughout their lives. Will they end up together? But then again, what about Lisanna, Natsu's fiancé? NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, Leo Loki Loke x Aries, Jellal x Erza. R&R! LEMON!


**H-Hello, everyone…. I am so sorry for being dead for the couple of months… maybe even a y-year… *kicked* **

**ANYWAY!**

**Please enjoy the upcoming story, this is a story about NaLu, Gruvia, JELZA (FINALLY!) and LoRies. I still find it hard to write about GaLe so… I might not put them in for today's story. I might put RoWen but idk…**

Natsu's story based on: /watch?v=Hmm7mbTRr-k

Gray's story based on: /watch?v=4hK0gWprqv8

A bit of this version: /watch?v=h3U-IGxt_qU

**Not only that, the pairing GaLe does not seem to fit the theme of this story itself, so rather than risking my story to fail by putting that particular pairing in, I'd rather not put them in in the first place.**

**I hope you guys are still hoping for me to make stories ;v; I am so sorry once again.**

**Now, let us begin the new story about Kingdoms, Kings, Queens, and Knight. A story called:**

_**~ Cantarella~**_

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 1: The King and the Princess

_**~L.P~**_

A man, around his 20-eth, walking down the small pathway in his castle; dressed in pure silk mantle with his kingdom's symbol printed on the back of the mantle, a special symbol that can only be worn by certain people.

This man is currently roaming around his castle, looking for a certain silver short-haired woman that is the supposedly fiancé of his. As he walks down the dark and small pathway, which only has the rays of sunshine outside as the only source of light in the area, he hears gleeful cheers from the outside.

He peeks through one of the medium-sized windows on his right and looks down. _**There she is, **_he thought. _**Why is it so hard in finding her? **_  
There she is, the silver short-haired woman wrapped in blue gown, laughing along the other women that are her maids.

"Lisanna!" He calls out. The women stop cheering and look up at the man. The woman's lips form a big smile as she sees her beloved fiancé. She says goodbye to the maids as she rushes upstairs through the closest stairs.

"Natsu!" She pants as she runs towards the man. "I've been looking for you!" She exclaims as she dusts away the dust from her gown due to the run. The man looks at her seeming to be loving but really what lies underneath those eyes weren't love at all.

No. There was no love from the first place.

The whole engagement itself is arranged by their parents in order to keep the bloodline flowing. The Dragneel and The Strauss, the two close-related big family in Magnolia, Fiore; The Dragneel has the Royal bloodline in which the Strauss has the bloodline to serve the Dragneels.

Because the previous Queen was not from the Strauss family, the whole Royal family went bitchy as to saying the previous Queen was not capable in handling the kingdom and they even tried to get rid of her. The previous King, Natsu's Father, Igneel, was not happy about it that he sent those who speak badly of his wife, Grandine, away to the jail.

Natsu himself, being the witness of such cruelty towards his mother, grows put to be a cold person in which he does not care of humanity anymore that he loses faith in. Lucky for him, his sister Wendy, is always by his side so that Natsu's dark side is not really shown by him in order to keep his sister at ease. For who knows what happen once the true wrath of the Dragneel is released.

The whole engagement thing itself is being agreed upon to by Natsu because he wants to show those corrupted aristocrats that he, the supposedly incapable and failing Queen's son, is indeed capable of doing things and so is his mother.

"So Natsu," Lisanna begins, "ready for the party tonight?" She winks at him. Natsu looks puzzled for a second but then quickly lets out a small: 'ah' showing that he knows what she's talking about. Tonight is Natsu's 26th birthday and there will be a ball party in which he will introduce Lisanna as his fiancé during the party.

Even imagining the faces of those aristocrats has made Natsu giggled. He had always wanted to do this, facing those sly trashes with a smug expression on his face and slap what he had done in order to regain his mother's name back right across their faces.

So really, the point is he doesn't love Lisanna.

He merely does this out of revenge. That's all.

"So… You ready?" She asks again, noting that Natsu still hasn't replied. "You're going to be 26 by tonight." She smiles as she fixes his slightly bent collar, not forgetting to leave a small cheesy peck on his lips, in much Natsu's dismay.

"Yeah of course," He smiles showing his fangs. "I'll introduce you as my fiancé during the party, remember? So how would I not be ready?" He snuggles onto Lisanna's neck. Really, being cheesy and lovey-dovey like this is actually really hard; especially to the person you hated the most.

Oh yes. He hates her, very much.

Just like he hates every other aristocrat, he hates the Strauss bloodline the most. Why? Because being the supposedly next Queen from the Strauss family, Lisanna's mother, Ellimi Strauss, is extremely bitchy and cruel towards Grandine Dragneel.

'_You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Natsu.' _His mother once said. _'I am fine with this. I do not want you to live an un-happy marriage life later on.'_ She continued with a sad and concerned look. But Natsu, being the happy and cheerful guys he is, brushed his mom's worries away with his big cheeky grin.

'_It's alright, mother! After all, this is all I can do as a son of Dragneel to regain back the fame of the Dragneels. I won't let you and dad down! Believe me!_

His mother looked at him in concern but still supported him anyway, _'I see, very well then. Thank you Natsu,' _She cupped his cheek and rubbed in gently. _'And I hope, when the time comes… You can actually feel love and be loved by the person actually love…'_

"Okay then Natsu!" Lisanna's cheer once again snaps him out of his train of thoughts. "I will get ready, when does the ball start again? At 5 right?" She tilts her head to the left as she smiles. "I'm going to get ready 'cause it's already 3 past…"

Natsu nods as he pecks on Lisanna's cheek. Lisanna giggles softly and she waves at Natsu, running in a small pace to her room leaving Natsu behind, lost in his train of thoughts once again. _**Why am I hesitating all of the sudden?**_, he thought. He shakes his head and walks away.

His feet lead himself to a big dark room in which a big grand piano placed in the middle of the room. To the right of the piano is the door, the exit in which Natsu is currently standing, to the left of the piano is a window. Underneath that big window is a table with a small bottle of glass placed on top of it.

_Cantarella_

**NATSU'S POV**

I walk in to the dark room, passing the big piano, and going straight to the window. My secret. The potion Cantarella is mine. People say that this potion can kill, some says it can hypnotizes people, and some other say you can be the strongest person in the whole world, and the rest says it can make you rule the world.

Wrong.

Those people are wrong.

This potion isn't that kind of potion. I take the small bottle into my hands and place it on my cheek, feeling it. This potion is the potion in which you can make the woman you truly desire as yours. This is the one and only potion that can make someone you truly want as yours, regardless age, gender, or species.

This was also the potion that Dad once used in order to gain mom's heart. Wendy and I are the result of this potion. But really, dad didn't really need to use this potion in order to get mom. I've heard stories from mom, and it appeared that even before dad used this potion on her, she already loved him as much as he is. Such a waste.

Mom doesn't come from a rich family. She is a maid, a servant. Maybe that's why the Royal family hates her so much. If she had come from a more wealthy family, maybe she would have been loved a bit.

Mom was dad's personal servant. She was taken in by the Dragneel family when she was five; her family was murdered by the black mages. Soon after she was taken in, my dad took interest in her and asked if she can be his personal servant.

Being an innocent 7 years old boy, my grandpa was completely blinded by his 'pure'-ness hence my grandpa granted his wish. Little did my grandpa know if my dad had a dark intention ever since the first time he saw mom.

When mom was 15, the black mages that killed her parents were caught under the Prince Igneel's order. My mom was really happy that she even hugged him when she heard of the news and kept on rambling 'thank you' in Wendy's way.

When mom was 18 and dad was 20, dad's love bloomed to the point where he couldn't contain it inside of his chest anymore. He confessed to mom, but mom rejected it. Dad thought she actually hated him but really it was all because mom knew what the consequence is if she actually confessed her feelings to him.

Ellimi Strauss, the current Future Queen in that time tried so many things to gain my dad's heart. But it seems to fail as much as she tried. She was even more furious when she heard of the rumor that my dad fell for my mom. She even tried to kill my mom.

She thought maids or lower class people are nuisance, pests, trashes that have no meaning. In that order, getting rid of them is not a problem. Just like the other aristocrats, she's the most corrupted person. I thought that it will also run on either the Strauss sibling, but it turned out it doesn't. Maybe because of their dad.

Anyway, my dad couldn't accept my mom's answer and he even attempted to rape her but he couldn't. When he saw her trembling in fear and writhed underneath him, he just couldn't. He stopped. _'I want not only your body, but also your heart'_ he said.

It's true that mom loves him just as much as he does, but it's just she does not want him to use violence and forceful ways that's why she cried. Later after that event, the prisoner—the mages—requested a talk or a friendly chat you can say with my dad.

It seems that those people have been spying on dad through their silly crystal ball. They made an offer, if they can find a special potion in which the person who drinks it will be sexually aroused and they will go straight to the giver of the potion to satisfy their needs.

So let's say if dad gives mom the potion hence she will go straight to him. They will make love and love itself will bloom automatically just like that. My dad, being all impatient and hungry he was, accepted the offer in exchange to let those people free by the time the potion is finished.

But dad didn't agree to their request of being free. Instead, he offers them to be the Kingdom's mages and sorceress. The mages considered it for a while, and then agreed. After all, they can get free food and a decent job for food rather than being a black mage.

3 days after, the black mages were freed. They accepted the status as the Royal Mages of Magnolia straight from my grandpa of course after being pursued by dad. My dad still hasn't become the king yet because he had to have a queen in order to rule over the kingdom.

Dad finally got the potion in his hands and went straight up to mom. He knew that mom loves 'Magnolia Windy Juice' with all of her heart. If you ask me, it's a strange name indeed. Anyway, he putted 3 drops of Cantarella inside as they drink their drinks in a closed and private park; owned by the one and only my dad.

Not long after, mom's body started to feel hot and she dropped the glass. Shakily, she asked my dad, _'Wh-What.. *pants* H-have you …. A-Ah… Put in th-that… *pants* Drink… Ig..neel…?' _Her hands are trembling but not in fear but in excitement due to the hotness from her stomach that quickly spread out throughout her body.

Dad looked over at mom who was kneeling on the ground and also kneeled onto the ground to match their eye-level. _'I'm sorry, Grandine… But this is the only way…' _and he kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced together as their hands roamed around each other's body.

He broke the kiss and explored mom's other part of her body with his tongue, professionally swift through her naked body. Mom's hand circled on the back of his head as she continued moaning and writhed, calling his name so many times much to my dad's satisfaction.

My dad's long scarlet hair has been un-tied from my mom's ruffling on his head. Leaving that sexy slash hot impression on him. My mom's long ocean blue hair is messy on the ground as he pushed deep into her again and again, trying desperately to reach both of their climaxes.

In the end, they both came.

After they finished, my mom asked: _'why did you do that?' _Dad was taken aback by this as he tried to look for an answer. He putted on his pants first, and then took mom into his arms as he wrapped her with his long red mantle.

'_I… I will not apologize if that's what you want… 'Cause I… do not feel sorry for I have always wanted you. Both your love and body. You do know that, right?' _He asked. Mom sighed, and then he smiled at dad.

'_Have you… ever thought… how much I want you?' _

Once again he was taken aback by this.

'_Have you… ever thought what kind of fantasy I fantasized about you?' _She asked again.

He looked at her—deep into her eyes—looking for a lie. But there was none.

'…_I… I love you too… Igneel… I do not want you to be hurt because of me… That is why I—'_

And her sentence was cut with another yet passionate kiss.

My dad smiled at her, _'If you know me that much, Grandine. You should have known that I will go through anything for you and with you. To rule this big kingdom… I need your support. Your power. I need love from someone that I loved… Even though I might lose my rights to be a king because of you, I don't mind. Because after all, in the arms of the one you love is the place you truly belong…'_

My mom was touched and a tear slipped from her eyes. _'Thank you, Igneel… Thank you…'_

Later on, when the kingdom heard about this they all went rampage. They started to accuse mom seducing or even tried to get into dad's pants using drugs or such other thing. It's really ironic since dad was the one who used the potion on mom not the other way round.

Even worse, when grandpa heard about this he couldn't accept it and almost took off Dad's rights to be a King. But he didn't, because mom begged him. In the end, grandpa made an offer: to make the first son continues the duty of a Dragneel and marries a Strauss in order to pay his parents' debt.

At first, Dad was against this and mom was rather furious about it. But then, Grandpa told them to wait for the son first and asks for his opinion and I being the person who saw such cruelty of these aristocrats of course would like to pay my parents' debt in order to get rid of those trashes.

Soon after Lisanna's mom heard about the news, she tries to hurt mom with a sword but soon being stopped by her own butler who is now Lisanna's father. She was too in stress that she even forced her own butler to sleep with her. Now isn't that absurd?

I opened my eyes, getting myself back from remembering the story that Dad told me and looked at the potion once again. Dad gives this to me but I really don't know what to use it for. Really. I don't even have anyone that I truly desire because in this world, there's no such a thing as love. Well, maybe in mom's and dad's perception, but still.

The only ones who know I have this are Dad and Gray. Yes. Gray Fullbuster my cousin from dad's side. How does he know, you ask? Well it's simple. All because he was also in search of that potion. He needs it for something. He needs it to use it on—Nevermind, let's safe that for another time.

I put the bottle back and walk over to the piano, slide my hand across its body. This is the only thing I do when I am feeling bored, whenever I play this piano I just feel alive again as if this piano is putting something inside me.

Though it seems that Dad is the first holder of Cantarella, it appears that Cantarella itself has exist from the time before grandpa was even born that it even has a song that tells about this particular potion. I sit down and put my hands on the keys. Slowly playing the melody of Cantarella.

Excitement instantly rushes up through my body and I can feel that my body is feeling hot. Even hotter than ever. This is the feeling of 'alive' that I've been talking about. Maybe the song itself has the similar effect like the potion.

The song itself finishes with a loud bang from the door. I look over and see my butler, Loki Leo, stands in front of the door. "Prince.." He grumbled in annoyed tone. "What time do you think it is…?"

I tilt my head, looking confused.

"GET READY, YOU IDIOT!" He screamed.

_**~S.G~**_

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey, Juvia… Are you sure it's alright…?" A blonde woman sitting across the Water Princess in the carriage asks. "I-I mean… This is your cousin's party a-and I didn't even get invited… Worse, I came from another country!"

The said blue-haired girl in front of her laughs, "Oh my Lucy-san! Lucy-san is Juvia's childhood friend! Why wouldn't Juvia and Gray-nii invite Lucy-san to the party! After all, Juvia and Lucy-san must make the best out of this rare holiday, right? So why not go straight to the palace?"

Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia, the one and only princess of the Heartfillia family. Her family's business is pretty much advanced nowadays for many people use the product of Heartfillia brand quite often. Including in Magnolia Kingdom itself.

"B-But that is for the Royal family! A-And I'm not from a Royal family!" Lucy stutters again. She waves her hands nervously. She's damn nervous about this thing, what will she do later? What's in there? How must she act? What if the guards kick her out? Those are the questions that are currently running through in her mind.

"My, my Lucy-san! Juvia never knew that Lucy-san is so stupid!" Lucy perks at this; Juvia continues, "Lucy-san does know that Ms. Layla Heartfillia is a daughter from Lucy-san's country's Royal Family, right? And after all, nobody can mess with Juvia's friends so Lucy-san will be alright!"

"U-Uh.. Yeah.. True…" Lucy mumbles as she starting to like this whole idea of going to the ball.

"See! After all, Gray-nii needs someone to be his partner in the dance later!" Juvia laughs. Gray looks over at his laughing sister and sighs. Lucy puts on a funny disbelief face which only makes Juvia laughs even more.

"Geez, kids these days." Gray grumbled.

Juvia glares at Gray, "What's that, Gray-nii? Juvia and Lucy-san are 18 years old! Juvia and Lucy-san are NOT kids anymore! Juvia and Lucy-san are teenagers! Does Gray-nii even know the word?!" She pouts.

Gray sighs and replies, "Well? Natsu and I are 26 years old already. For us, of course you guys are still kids." He glanced at Juvia with an unknown look then looked back to the scenery outside the carriage, seemingly deep in thought.

Lucy looks over to Gray and raises her brow. _**What's with this guy…? To his little sister, he does not seem like the type to be caring, now does he? **_She thought. The carriage keeps on walking with the three people inside it stay in silence for the rest of the trip.

_**~S.G~**_

"Prince! It's almost 5, what are you doing inside of that damn bath?!" The yell of the orange-haired butler rang again from the outside of the bathroom in which Natsu is still relaxing himself inside of the bath. "Prince! The guests are already here! Get out of that damn bath tub you lazy-ass!"

Sometimes, it's funny how a butler may talk to his Majesty as such but really Natsu doesn't care much. Actually, he likes the idea of his butler being the one person who is very open to him since everyone else are faking in front of him just to suck up on his ass.

He hates people like that, that's why he only gets along with particular people. Gray, Loki, Wendy, his add and his mom are those people. There 's the son of the Royal Mage's leader, Jellal Fernandez and the leader of the Royal Knight Erza Scarlet, but because they are often busy with work he can't really talk to them.

The only person he talks so much with is probably Loki, since he's the one who has always tried to keep him up to task and up to time being the lazy-ass person Natsu is. "I swear, Prince, if I were not here I swear you would've—"

"—Geez, shut up you stupid cat!" Natsu, just out of the tub still emanating those hot puffs of air, hissed. "I know already, just shut up! Do you even know how stressed I am for today?!" The said cat shuts his mouth up as he watches the next King sits down on the edge of his bed.

"Are you hesitating again, Prince?" Loke asks as he takes out the newly made suit from the wardrobe.

Natsu does not answer; instead he stares to the emptiness of his room. "This room…" He mumbles, "Is pretty empty, eh?" he sighs afterwards.

"Like your heart, eh?" The cat smirks. Natsu glances at him and glares, making the cat burst into laughter. "Really Prince, many people have told you not to do this if you're not sure about it then why do you keep on insis—"

"—How many times have I told you the reason why am I doing this?" Natsu sighs again. "Really Leo, you're stupid sometimes." He throws himself onto the bed. "Even stupider than I am." He smirks.

The cat narrows his eyes and throws the suit right onto Natsu's face, making him yelps. "I know the reason. You've told me so many freaking times, but still… Don't push yourself too hard." Loke locks his gaze with Natsu's. "This isn't an order from a butler, but an advice from a friend… _Natsu_." With that he turns away and leaves the room.

Natsu, having the suit on his face, takes in the 'new' scent of his new suit. It smells of strawberry vanilla, a rare scent. He sighs again, "What do you even understand, you stupid cat.." He sits up and dries off his body, slowly opening the suit so that he wouldn't break a thing like he always did with his other clothes, and puts in on.

After he finishes, he walks over to his desk. He looks at himself in the mirror and combs it neatly, though it doesn't really work because of his naturally born spiky hair. He looks over at the red mask on his desk and puts it on his face.

"Now… Let the party begin…"

_**~S.G~**_

Lucy Heartfilia's first impression when she arrives at the palace is, "Whoa… Th-This place is massive…" Her eyes sparkled and she examines every decoration that is displayed in her view. "Such details… Is this even a birthday party or a wedding?"

"Well, you see, Natsu is getting engaged and he's going to show it off tonight." Gray commented, glancing at Juvia who is currently showing the same expression as Lucy's. "Geez, kids these days."

While Juvia and Lucy are too busy commenting about the extremely luxurious-looking decorations and patterns outside of the palace, Gray's eyes are looking for a certain someone. Someone who is really stupid-looking, who has a gay colored hair, who is really loud, and who will always asks him to figh—

"Yo Gray!" An arm circles on his neck. Gray yelps and quickly turns over to see who the heck dares too—"Fight me!" –Natsu. Geez, he should've known. "Hey, whatcha think? Pretty cool, eh?" Natsu says as he stretches out his other arm and moves it across; referring to the luxurious looking decorations.

"Geez, you're the same as them. What a brat." He commented. Natsu narrows his eyes at him.

"Natsu." A small gentle voice greets him.

Both of the guy look over, "Ah! Lisanna!" Natsu smiles. "Hey," He pecks on her cheek. "You know Gray, right? The one and only sparring buddy for me." He giggles. Lisanna nods as she smiles at Gray and Gray replies with a nonchalant nod.

"Now, now Gray… Don't be so tense and stiff around her," He laughs. "After all, you guys will be meeting more often after today, right?" He snakes his hand on Lisanna's waist.

Lisanna giggles and replies, "Why yes, Sir Gray. After all, Natsu loves to see you in your palace, am I right?" Suddenly, a crowd of cheer comes over to their spot and congratulates Lisanna. Lisanna, being the person who doesn't want to disturb other people's conversation, decides to move to another spot with the crowd—leaving Gray and Natsu behind.

After she left, a waiter comes over to offer them drinks. Natsu takes Red wine while Gray takes White wine. Natsu inhales the smell of the red wine before devouring it all down. Gray snorts at this, "You still like that thing, huh?"

Natsu glances at Gray through his glass before taking it off from his mouth, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. "Ha. You're the one who talk, Gray." They stand there in awkward silence for another 30 seconds before Natsu breaks the silence.

"So… How's Juvia…?" He asks, hesitantly.

"…Good…" Gray replies as he takes another sip of his white wine.

"… I see…" Natsu commented as he putted down the glass on another waiter's metal tray. "I got the piano moved from my room into the gazebo." He said.

"…I see…" Gray replies.

Suddenly, Lisanna comes back over to them. "Phew! I'm sorry to leave you gentleman in such manner last time, those crowds just don't know when the right time to talk is!" She laughs. "So… Did I miss something?" She asks.

Before either of two men answer, a loud excited cheer greets them. "Lisanna-nee!" Juvia yells. "Whoa, Lisanna-nee! What a beautiful gown she has!" She continues. Juvia turns over to Gray and tells him, "Juvia wants to have that kind of gown too, Gray-nii! Will Gray-nii buys Juvia one?" She grabs his sleeve.

Noticing this, Gray yanks it off her and hisses. "Go ask mom and dad, why do you ask me?!" This has taken Natsu's attention; he looks over at Gray and at the same time as if on a cue Gray also looks at Natsu. They are both sharing a certain look that can't be defined by someone else other than those two. "Where's Lucy?! Don't tell me you've left her?!"

Juvia knits her brows and glares at Gray, "Jeez! Gray-nii does not have to be like that! And more, Juvia did not leave Lucy-san behind! Lucy-san is over there!" She pointed behind at the running blonde. Soon after, the blonde arrives beside Juvia and pouts at her.

"Geez, Juvia-chan! Why did you leave me behind like that! I thought I'm going to be lost in this freaking massive palace!" She complains. About 15 seconds later, she realizes the situation she's in. Lucy blinks and eye-balls the two stranger in front of Gray. "E-Eh…?"

"Ah! Lucy-san! This is Natsu Dragneel, the next King that I have been telling you about and this woman beside Natsu-nii is Lisanna-nee, the next Queen!" Juvia explains rather in excitement. "Look, how beautiful Lisanna-nee is!"

Lucy looks over at the couple in front of her and examines them. She's not interested in the woman, but she's more interested in the man. That suit of his, where have she seen that before. "A-Ah! N-Nice to meet you, King and Queen. M-My name is Lucy Heartfillia, y-you may not know me but I'm from—"

"Oh you! I know you!" Lisanna exclaims. Lucy looks confused as if she doesn't believe that Lisanna actually knows her. "You are Sir Heartfillia's one and only daughter right! You see, this gown and that suit are ordered from the Heartfillia's dress trading store!"

Click! "Ah! No wonder I think I've seen that suit before!" Lucy exclaims. "That's the suit that I made! You see, because the order time was rather close to the deadline, my cousin Michelle Lobster made the gown and I made the suit!" She smiles. "I am happy that you like it!"

Natsu seems to be surprised, "You… Made the whole thing from the scratch by yourself?"

"Well, yes. Only the suit though. I can do both of them but because the deadline was so near I decided to leave the gown with Michelle and work on the suit," Lucy laughs. "It's rather a surprise to know that one person does the whole thing, eh? Well, mom and dad have always been strict to us that they educate us in an extreme kind of way, but I'm used to it!"

"See! Lucy-san is such a talented designer! As expected from the Heartfillias, right?" Juvia cheers again. Taking up that compliment, Lucy can only laughs nervously as she tries to hide her blush.

"Indeed! It is a very splendid job! I love it, Lucy! Thank you for taking the order and work on it heart-willingly!" Lisanna holds Lucy's hands.

"W-Well, it's not really a big deal.. I-I mean, I love to see my customer's happy face. So yeah…"

Unnoticed by everyone, Natsu is taking in the whole scene rather slow. _**She made the suit herself that means the sweet vanilla-strawberry scent is hers, right? She's really pretty. She's strong too…**_

_DOKI_

_DOKI_

_**My heart… is pounding…**_

_DOKI_

_DOKI_

_**What is… this new feeling? **_Natsu thought. "Natsu-nii!" A small squeaky voice greets them. The five of them turn their heads to a small blue-haired little lady behind Lucy. "Hello, Lisanna-nee." The girl bows.

"Oh, Wendy." Natsu smiles. "What are you doing here? Not playing around with Romeo?" He asks. Wendy giggles and shakes her head. "Oh, why?" Natsu asks.

"He got into trouble again," Wendy laughs. "And Sir Macao is currently scolding him."

Natsu laughs and replies, "Like always, eh?"

Wendy nods, "Yep. Like always." The little girl looks over to the new blonde stranger beside her. "Ah! H-Hello! M-My name is W-Wendy Dragneel… I-It's nice t-to meet you! H-Hope we can g-get along b-better!"

"Wendy-chan, there's no need to be nervous," Lisanna giggles. "This is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia," She says to Wendy in which Lucy bows at her. "And Lucy, this is Wendy. Natsu's little sister." She turns to Lucy and Wendy bows at Lucy. "Wendy is really nervous and shy towards people she never meets before."

"I-I see…" Lucy nods. "Nice to meet you then, Wendy. I also hope we can get along together!" She smiles at the timid little girl. Wendy nods and turns to Lisanna.

"Lisanna-nee, momma is looking for you. She wants to talk to you for a bit," Wendy informs as she points at the room on top of the stairs, the Royal Family gathering room. "Probably something about the engagement."

Lisanna nods at Wendy and turns to Natsu, "Well then, guess id better get going Natsu." She pecks on his cheek, "Don't wanna make future mommy-in-law waiting now don't we?" She winks at him in which Natsu replies with a bitter smile.

When Wendy and Lisanna left, Natsu looks at the big clock on the wall near the stairs. _**4:50 pm… It's almost time… **_He takes out his red mask, "Guys, better get those masks ready. It's almost starting." Natsu advices.

Lucy, being the only one who didn't prepare anything, looks confused. "Eh? What mask?" She turns to Juvia and asks, "Hey Juvia-chan… What mask? I don't know if we're supposed to bring masks."

Juvia looks at Lucy in horror. "OH NO! JUVIA FORGOT TO INFORM LUCY-SAN TO BRING A MASK FOR THE PARTY! SHE EVEN FORGOT TO BUY LUCY-SAN A MASK!" She slaps her face. "Oh no… What should Juvia do…? Juvia is so mean and not caring towards her friends…" She sobs in a dramatic way.

Lucy tries to calm her down when Natsu suddenly offers, "You don't have any mask? I have one, I think it was my mom's and Lisanna doesn't want to wear it, so maybe you would like to?" He smiles.

"Ah! N-No, no need to go such a trouble a-and… I'm not in the place to use it.. err… Sir.. no, Prince…" Lucy thinks over again, "Wait no… 'King'… yeah, that's the word. Haha..Ha…"

Natsu chuckles, "No really, it's alright. Or do you want to be the only person who doesn't wear a mask and be a weirdo in the middle of the crowd?" He smirks making Lucy gags at him; not believing his un-King/Prince like behavior. "Oh, and it's Natsu by the way."

"W-Well, it's not like I'm a weirdo Prin—_Natsu_… And it's not like I don't want to accept it either but if you think about it I am not in the ri—"

"—but I insist, Princess Heartfillia," Natsu cuts Lucy's words with a smile. He takes her palm with his palm and turns to Gray, "You go ahead. I'll be back soon. This way, Lucy."

Before they left, Gray and Natsu share another unknown and unidentified looks before they went off with their own partners. "Let's go, Juvia."

"E-Eh? Will Lucy-san be alright? Wouldn't there be any rumors?" Juvia asks in concern. "What if later someone misunderstood a-and—" Her words are cut off with Gray's glare.

"Stop worrying about Natsu. He's not a kid anymore," He snaps as he stuffs his hand in his pocket. "I know you used to have a crush on him, but face the truth Juvia." He turns away, leaving Juvia with a sad look on her face as she follows Gray.

Little did anyone know inside of his pockets, Gray's hands form a clench.

_**~S.G~**_

The King and The princess are currently walking down the hallway that Natsu walked down on this morning; the hallway that leads to the 'Forbidden Room' in which every Dragneel Kings' treasure being stored in.

As they walk there, Natsu is walking slightly ahead of Lucy and when he realizes, he slows down a bit to match Lucy's pace. "So…. You're in the same age as Juvia, I assume?" He asks to break the silence. He heard Lucy yelps and soon nods.

"I see… So you are attending the same school as Juvia is?" He asks again and receives another nod from the girl. "My mother's mask is a blue one. Are you alright with that?" The guy asks again, after he notices that this girl fits pink or yellow rather than blue.

"Well, anything is fine I guess…" She mumbles. "I… am already grateful that the King himself gives me the Royal mask, so I won't be bitchy about it," She laughs.

"Wow, you rather talk like a normal person, eh?" Natsu commented as he heard the word 'bitchy' came out from the little princess. "Never thought you'd be different from the Royal people."

Lucy is taking this rather in a negative way, "A-Ah I'm sorry for my impoliteness, i-it is really disgraceful. Father even scolds me rather a lot because of it." She thought that Natsu was offended by it but really he was rather happy about it. Meeting another person that is different from those rotten aristocrats is making him happy.

"No, no. You're wrong; I didn't take it in a negative way. I mean it in a good way," Natsu smiles. "You see, I hate those people who act like they own everything and act in front of other people just to suck up their asses. I'd rather have someone who acts like they way they are, rather than faking."

Lucy looks at him in awe as they keep on walking. _**This person is just the same as me… **_She thought happily. "I'm glad," Lucy answers. "I'm happy that you're different from those people too. I thought it will only be Juvia, Levy and some other people over at my academy. But to think there's also someone—the King himself—is the same as me…" She looks at Natsu, locking their gaze and smiles. "You'll make a great King, Natsu!"

**見つめ合う。****  
****Mitsu me au  
****その視線。****  
****Sono shisen  
****閉じた世界の中****。****  
Tojita sekai no naka  
[Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.]**

**気づかないふりをしても酔いを悟られそう。****  
****Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi o satora resou.  
[Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation.]**

Natsu, captivated by that smile, leans in towards her face and closes the gap between them with his mouth. Taking Lucy by surprise.

**焼け付くこの心隠して近づいて。****  
Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite.**

**吐息感じれば痺れるほど。****  
Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo.  
[Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.  
Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.]**

"N-Nat—S-Sto—" Lucy gasped between the kiss. Instead of stopping, Natsu deepens the kiss. He traps Lucy between his arms that he pushes against the wall behind her. He licks her mouth with his tongue, asking for permission but Lucy won't open.

It ticks Natsu off that she won't obey him. His hands move from the wall circling her small figure and pull her closer. As his suit and her gown are pressed together, he grinds against her a bit making her gasp and opens her mouth.

Natsu takes this opportunity to invade Lucy's mouth with his own tongue. Such a passionate and fiery kiss. It's so hot that it can even melt Lucy. But being the strong Lucy she is, she manages to push Natsu off her and harshly wipes her mouth before running off.

Natsu is taken by surprise and he tries to go after but he can't; she's too fast. "L-Lucy—Wait!" and she's gone. Natsu sighs deeply and mutters, "What the hell…" He moves his right hand towards his nose and inhales the sweet scent deeply.

_**Lucy…**_

_**You're mine…**_

_**~S.G~**_

Lucy is currently running down the hallway, trying her best to look for the ball room. Actually, she's just desperate to get away from that jerk slash pedophile. It's her first kiss, mind you. People would kill to be kissed by the King and now she doesn't even give a damn about the luck she just got.

As she takes a ramp to the left, she suddenly bumps onto someone making her falls flat on the ground. "Ouch!"

The person in front of her stands silently not even affected by the collision. She just stares at the blonde before saying, "Are you okay?" and offers a hand. Lucy accepts the help and gets up, dusting off her gown.

She looks at the person that she bumped onto and surprised by the person. "Th-Thank you, and I'm sorry for bumping onto you…" She smiles. "Are you okay, umm, miss?"

The woman with the scarlet hair and armors on nods at her, "I'm fine. I should be the one who's saying sorry." The woman turns away from Lucy, "Well, if you excuse me." Lucy nods at her and says her goodbye.

The woman walks on, but then before letting the woman disappear Lucy yells to her, "EXCUSE ME!" and runs toward the woman. The woman turns to see Lucy with a confused look. "I'm sorry, but by any chance, do you know where the ballroom is?" Lucy asks.

The woman raises her brows in realization, "Are you one of Natsu's invitations? If so, please come with me. I am also on my way to go to the ballroom." Lucy's face forms a big smile as she nods and follows the armored lady.

As they walk together, Lucy can't help but to stare at the woman beside her. _**It seems like she is also one of Natsu's invitations, but if so why the heck is she wearing a damn armor? **_Lucy thought. "Umm, miss… May I ask why are you wearing armor?"

The woman looks over at her and replies, "I am not Natsu's invitation, I am the Royal Knight's leader. I am needed at the ballroom to protect the guests and the King and Queen." Lucy nods in understanding and the woman continues, "It's Erza Scarlet. You are?"

Lucy perks up and replies, "L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Erza nods and moves her gaze back to the view in front of them. Another silence filled the air. "So Erza, why are you in the Royal Army?"

Erza halts on her tracks, making Lucy alerts. She looks over at the blonde who is pretty much oblivious. "I… Have something to avenge by being in the Royal Army," Erza replies. "My whole entire village was destroyed by a certain group of Black Mages and I decided to be in the Army to be able to get a closer look of my parents' killer."

Lucy gasps as she looks at the scarlet woman in concern. Erza smiles at Lucy and continues, "I trained so hard to be the leader of all troops and squads—to be leader of ALL soldiers in this kingdom. When I managed to become one of the big captains, the current King set and order to hunt down the black mages I have been looking for."

"I was so happy that I could feel my blood is boiling. We managed to ambush them in a small forest and brought them back to the palace. The leader was a couple and they were called The Fernandez. They were supposedly be punished to death, but the King didn't put it that way. Instead, for repaying their debts, they have to be the Royal Mages and serve the kingdom." She clenches her fists in progress.

"I couldn't believe it. They killed so many people and they let them be the Royal Mages of the kingdom," She turns to Lucy. "THEY DO NOT DESERVE SUCH LUXURY! BUT THE KING MADE IT SO!" She sighs, trying to regain her composure. "I was disappointed, and much to my distress, the next leader of the mages: Jellal Fernandez, is the most trusted mage in the whole kingdom."

Erza sighs again and continues walking, followed by Lucy. "It ticks me off even more that I have to see his face every fucking day at the palace. Sometimes, I just feel like killing him, you know?" Erza says with such determination.

Lucy pats Erza's shoulder, making the scarlet's gaze falls on her. "Don't be like that, Erza…" Lucy smiles as she lets her hand fall to her side. "You do know that your parents wouldn't want you to be someone as bad as their killer, right?"

Erza's eyes gone wide, hearing something so wise-like from a—what? 15? 18?—years old girl while she's freaking 24 years old is just a little bit awkward. "Yeah, you're right…" She mumbles. "I really do wish that I can forget my revenge, but…" She shakes her head.

Lucy looks at her in understanding, "It's alright. I understand." And they continue walking to the ball room.

_**~S.G~**_

"Gray-nii…" Juvia whispers in worry. "Lucy and Natsu still haven't come back… What should Juvia do? Lisanna-nee was looking for Natsu-nii too.." She yanks Gray's blue suit a bit. "What if Lucy and Natsu got into trouble…?"

The party has started since 30 minutes ago, and Natsu still hasn't come back. It's true that for the past 30 minutes has been used by some of the head of the royal families to congratulates Natsu in front of everyone and to say their expectations for the up-coming King, but then, after the person up at the podium is the last person to go and after this Natsu must go in front of people to say thank you and to announce his engagement with Lisanna.

Gray narrows his eyes at the clock thinking, _**Flame-brain idiot! Where the heck are you?! Don't tell me you are doing whatever you must not do with that Heartfillia Princess! **_Juvia yanks his suit once more and this time he turns to her. "What?" He hisses.

Juvia glares at him and repeats her question, "Where is Natsu-nii?"

Gray whips his face away from her, "Like hell I know!" He replies harshly making Juvia flinches. "If I know where he is, I wouldn't worry over his sorry ass too!" He finishes his sentence by yanking Juvia's hand off his favorite blue suit.

Juvia shows a sad look in which Gray don't see and fakes a pouty face, "W-Well, you don't need to be so rude!" She tries to say that in the most jumpy tone she can but she can't, resulting Gray noticed the quiver in her voice and glances at her. Making sure she's okay.

He stretches out his arms, wanting to grab Juvia into a comforting hug but he stops his action before he loses his control. Yes, Gray Fullbuster may lose his control over his own sister. The fact that he is feeling something stronger than a sibling love towards his sister makes him scared more than anything.

Soon after, the person in the podium finishes and the Royal butler: Bacchus, calls for the next King to come up, but they receive no answer from the backstage. For the first 5 minutes, people don't say anything because they think that Natsu might be preparing himself in backstage and it's just taking a bit longer than expected.

But then, when Bacchus calls for him again and still receives no answer the crowd whispers to each other, some are saying bad stuffs and some are confused in where might he went. Gray narrows his eyes to his left and right, the crowd in his area are mostly saying bad stuffs about Natsu and it ticks him off, "Dammit flame idiot, where are you?!"

Suddenly someone steps out from the backstage and greets the crowd, "Hello everyone. Natsu is here." The pink-haired man smirks at the crowd and replies in pure smug, "Missed me?" and winks. Some of the princesses and Royal ladies in the corner squeal when he winks, much to Lisanna's dismay.

Natsu laughs and fixes his posture, "Well, firstly I want to give you a warm welcome to my birthday party tonight, I hope you all will be able to enjoy it as much as I want it to. Second, I want to thank you for the kind nobles to congratulate me—" He grimaces in the word: 'kind nobles' "—and I'd like to say happy birthday to myself," He laughs followed by the crowd's laughter.

Juvia, standing beside Gray, is too captivated by Natsu's joke that she doesn't realize that the blonde is already by her side by the time Natsu walks into the stage. When Juvia turns to her left, she shrieks making Lucy surprised and Gray raises a brow at his weird sister. "L-L-Lucy-s-s-san… L-Lucy-san surprised Juvia….."

Lucy laughs nervously as she pats on her blue-haired friend, "I'm sorry Juvia, I thought you knew I'm already here." Lucy laughs again and looks at Natsu. For an instant, their gaze met and Natsu's eyes twinkle at her. Lucy's face goes red and she quickly lands her gaze to the marble floor underneath.

Juvia, noticing this sudden change, tries to look at Lucy's face and asks, "What's wrong Lucy-san? Is Lucy-san sick?" She holds her forehead—normal temperature. "Lucy-san is not hot, but why is her face so red?" She asks again.

Lucy waves away her worries by saying, "N-Nothing… It's just that… I am feeling something weird…" Juvia looks at her in concern. "I-It's not sickness, nothing to worry about. It's just… something… new…" She finishes her sentence by looking at Natsu's face again dreamily.

"Alright!" Natsu cheers, "Here comes the big news everyone! But first of all, I'd like to invite Lisanna Strauss from the Strauss Royal Family up to the stage!" Natsu stretches his arm at Lisanna, in which she stands from her seat and walks over to Natsu.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Lisanna Strauss." And Lucy's world crumbles.

_**~S.G~**_

People dancing.

People eating.

People laughing.

People cheering.

People are happy.

For what?

For Natsu and Lisanna.

Lucy sits down on a chair near the corner of the ball room. She looks emptily at the happy crowd in front of her; everyone seems to be happy but her. She looks down at the marble floor and remembering what Natsu said: _"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Lisanna Strauss." _

She sighs and leans on the chair's back-support. On her right hand is a wine, given by a maid named Cana. Juvia has left with Gray to Natsu's crowd, but Lucy doesn't want to come along. 'It's not appropriate for a stranger to just come up to the King' she says. _**Not appropriate, huh? More like I am the one who don't wanna see him…**_

_**It's weird how I feel like this… **_She thought. _**I mean, I already know that the whole point for this party is to introduce his fiancé and I didn't have a problem with that earlier… **_She sighs, taking another sip of wine. _**But… After that kiss… I feel… weird…**_

Out of nowhere, Lucy hears a thumping sound throughout the noisy crowd. It's funny how she can actually hears the thumping footsteps in this super noisy room. Lucy can feel the footsteps are getting closer and closer and even closer… to her.

While her gaze is still on the ground, shoes appear in front of her. She looks up and sees Natsu, standing in front of her WITHOUT Lisanna. Lucy is surprised that she doesn't even know what to say. "U-Uh.. C-Congratulations on your engagement, King…" She tries to hide the pain in her voice.

The king himself looks at her nonchalantly, slowly approaches her and takes a sit beside her. They stay like that for about 5 minutes before Natsu breaks the silence, "Thanks." Lucy glances at him from the corner of her eye; surprised by the fact that he doesn't seem very happy with it.

"What's wrong?" She asks, fully turning around to the guy beside him. Natsu stays silent as he keeps looking at the crowd in front of them.

"…Are you okay with it?" He suddenly asks the princess beside him. He turns his face to her and asks once again, "are you okay with me being with Lisanna?"

Lucy is now confused. First, she doesn't know how to answer that because she is not okay with it—she doesn't know why—but if she admits, it will be a danger for both of them. Second, why is he asking things like that? That question is like a question that one asks to their ex and Lucy is NOT his ex, much less his friend. Third, it looks like Natsu himself is pretty much concerned about her hearing the news, why? As mentioned, they don't have any bond or whatsoever so why is he…?

"Why yes I am, King," Lucy replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why must I be so concerned about it?" Natsu stays silent as he stares and finally opens his mouth, but nothing comes out so he closes his mouth again; waiting for his own voice to come out.

Lucy, getting no reply from the King, turns back to the crowd and stares into emptiness. Her mind is jumbled now, everything seems to be confusing. Just what the hell is this kingdom's next King thinking?

Natsu's mind is also jumbled right now; it confuses him that the question just slides out of his mouth like that. Why did he ask something like that to someone that he barely knows? Why must he care? Why does he feel like this little girl is on her way to infiltrate his plan for the past 26 years and is succeeding? Why?

"You… staying in Magnolia?"

Lucy looks at Natsu who glances at her, "Ah, yes. I am currently staying over at Juvia's palace. For holidays." Natsu nods understandingly.

"For how long?"

Lucy tilts her head and replies, "probably 2 or 3 weeks? I just got here today." She laughs as she waves her hand. "Juvia said I should stay here longer than 3 weeks since there are heaps of places I should go to."

Natsu nods again, "Well, yes of course. Magnolia is known for the best excitement and holidays resorts. Like that swimming resort near the sea? You should totally go there." Lucy nods and another silence fills the air.

Suddenly, the music changes to a fast-tempo and with violin solo followed by piano and trumpet. Lucy nods her head along the beat, feeling excited and… aroused. _**Wait, what? **_She blinks, _**Why the hell am I feeling aroused? **_

Natsu notices this change in Lucy and says, "It's Cantarella." Lucy looks at him with a confused look; Natsu turns to her and continues. "It's a song in which can make the listener feeling aroused and hot."

"Wh-What?! There's a song like that?!" Lucy yelps. Natsu nods at her and continues listening to the song, letting out a small moan in front of Lucy which does not help to ease her arousal at all.

"There is a song like this in here," Natsu says again. "Don't you know of a potion called Cantarella?" Natsu looks over at her, seeing Lucy shakes her head. "Cantarella is a potion in which you can make the person you love loves you back. After drinking that potion the drinker will go to the giver and make love to him. The user can be a woman but it is rarely happen. I do not think if it ever happened."

Lucy, feeling super aroused, can't listen to Natsu fully. All she can hear is 'Cantarella' 'potion' 'aroused' 'make love'. Lucy stands up from her seat abruptly and rushes outside, Natsu notices this and tries to hold her but she is too fast.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Juvia and Gray feeling weird to each other. Juvia's face is flushed red while Gray tries to hide his face from his sister. At last, Gray flees out of the room through a different exit from Lucy.

Natsu ignores the whole scene and focuses onto one task: finding Lucy. He runs out of the room and looks to his left. He walks slowly to the big hallway and hears someone's panting hardly. Lucy. She notices his existence behind her and runs again.

Natsu sees her fled and runs for her again. They both run and run until they reach a small gazebo in the middle of the garden. There's no one in there since they all are at the party. Lucy pants so hard that she collapses right in front of the stairs near the gazebo, almost hitting her head in progress if it wasn't for two big arms catching her.

Lucy pants and pants, coughing, and Natsu put her down on the stairs gently. "Why did you run?" He asks calmly, his breathing doesn't change much less he's sweating. Lucy looks at him and turns away, trying to hide her red face.

"N-No reason…" She whispers.

Natsu sees her red face and cups her cheek, bringing her face to his. He stares at those fluffy red cheeks and licks one of them. "Don't tell me you're aroused because of me?" He smirks. Lucy's mouth goes agape and she hits Natsu playfully on the chest, making the wide chest vibrates in laughter. "Stay here… I'm going to get a drink for you."

Lucy nods at him and sees him walks away, when Natsu is out of her sight; he runs. He runs like a madman, trying so desperately to be fast. He needs to do something; he needs to take something and then uses it.

What is it?

_ Cantarella_

Being the inhumanly powerful and agile, he jumps through the trees and climbs into his secret chamber. He slowly opens the window near the small bottle and grabs the bottle inside. After that, he once again disappears into the night.

_**Lucy…**_

"_Natsu.. I'll give this potion to you in case you actually need it for someone that you love…"_

"_No, dad. I don't need it. You do know that I am planning to marry Lisanna and put an end to this whole corrupted thing?"_

"_Haha. As expected from my son, but aren't you a bit too young to say something like that? You're still 7 years old after all…"_

"_Don't worry dad. I will definitely regain your name back."_

"_Well, I can't win from you. But still, please take it along with you in case you need it. Believe me Natsu, you won't regret having it…"_

_**Lucy…**_

_**Fuck those aristocrats…**_

_**Fuck that debt…**_

_**Screw it all…**_

_**I want her.**_

_**I really do…**_

_**I must… have her…**_

For the first time in his life, Natsu doesn't regret accepting one of his father's gifts.

He then climbs down in an inhuman speed and runs to a small pond with a glass on his left hand and Cantarella on his right. He drops 3 drops of Cantarella and puts the bottle back into his pocket. Then, he walks over to Lucy whose location isn't so far from him.

**ありふれた恋心に今罠を仕掛けて。****  
****Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakete.  
[I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.]**

**僅かな隙間にも足跡残さないよ。****  
Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanaiyo.  
[I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.]**

He gives her the drink and waits for her to drink it all down, but she doesn't. He looks at her questioningly and she says, "Is this clean?" Natsu seems to be not getting what she means as she fixes her question. "I mean… Is there nothing in this…? You.. You didn't put anything in it, right?"

Natsu eyeballs her and he laughs, "Oh Lord, Lucy. Do you even believe what I told you? About that Cantarella story? You believed _that_?" His laughter explodes once again. "What are you? A kid? Oh wait, you are a kid. You're still 18!" And he laughs again.

Lucy knits her eyebrow together and glares at him in pure anger for the humiliation. "Fine! Geez! You don't need to laugh at me like that!" She yells as she sips on her drink before drinking it all down. "And you don't need to trick me for it! Dammit! Are you a King or not?! You're the kid here, tricking a 18 years old and laughs like a madman when the girl fell for it, so immature!"

**見え透いた言葉だと君は油断してる。****  
****Mietsuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru.  
[Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down.]**

**良く知った劇薬なら飲み干せる気がした。****  
Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita.  
[Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.]**

Natsu stops his laughter before eyeing Lucy warily. Lucy is still too captivated in her bad mood to even realize that the King is waiting for the side-effects to come. But it never comes, well at least it is happening but Lucy is hiding it. Lucy is a smart girl, she knows when something is wrong with her body and that's what Natsu's hoping for. If she lets him know that there's a slight change in her body, he will take this a chance to have his way on her—based on the story he told her. That is why; Lucy will never ever show her body's reacting to the potion.

_**Huh, that's weird… It's not working? **_Natsu thought confusedly. _**Why? Does it need support from the song? **_He looks over at the piano in the middle of the gazebo and walks towards it. Lucy, to busy trying to hold in, doesn't see Natsu sitting on the piano and starts the melody.

The song is actually pretty short, it goes for around 2 minutes only. As Natsu reaches the chorus of the song, Lucy shivers. Her body couldn't control it anymore, the same emotion she got from the ballroom rushes back to her. "U-Uh…" She squeaks, lucky for her Natsu is too busy singing to hear.

Lucy tries to stand up but her legs are all wobbly. She doesn't want to show him that her body is reacting to both of the song and the potion; she doesn't want to blow her cover. Natsu will only attack her if he knows the potion is working, that's why, to save her ass right now she has to use those acting skills from the drama lesson that have been hammered into her head through her everyday school-life.

But as Natsu reaches a certain word in which he sings it with pure lust as he looks at Lucy with pure hunger eyes, Lucy falls back right onto the ground. She can't move and Natsu sings the last bit of the song before walking over to her.

Lucy tries to crawl back from him until her back hits a pillar behind her, dead end. "So you _are _feeling aroused, eh?" He smirks. "Why try to hide it, little princess?"

"Why… are you… doing this…" She pants, feeling hot. "Y-You… Already have… Lisanna…"

"I don't wish for her," He replies sharply. "I do not love her. Not at all. Don't you dare say that I love her… Don't even think about it. Thinking about her makes me want to kill myself."

Lucy looks at him in shock, which doesn't really show because of her flushed face, "B-But… Wh-Why…?"

"In my kingdom, the Royal family must marry a certain bloodline from another Royal family to continue the bloodline which is Lisanna's bloodline; The Strauss family," Natsu begins explaining, "And my dad was engaged with Lisanna's mother but they never got married because my dad used this potion," He shows her the small bottle, "to make love to my mom.

"They went through hardships for along I lived that is why I decided to pay their debt to the kingdom in which I must marry a Strauss and continue the tradition," He continues. "At first, I accepted it because I want to become a King and then get rid of those aristocrats from my face. Kill them or whatever, pay them back for what they have done to my mother.

"But then…" He pauses. "I met you."

Lucy's heart thumps twice as fast as normal that she swears Natsu can hear. "I… fell for you, Lucy." He says again, making Lucy's face twice as red as it used to be. "I… want you…" He looks deep into her brown orbs, "I am going to make you mine when the right time comes."

And he closes their gap with a passionate kiss. Lucy moans into the kiss, much to Natsu's satisfaction. Their hands travel in places they shouldn't be travelling and Lucy once again breaks the kiss. "No… I-I don't want this…"

"Why?" The guy asks.

Lucy's brain is working so hard to look for a nice reply and she thinks of the one and only good reply, though this might hurt Natsu's feelings but this is the only thing that can save both of their asses. "I-I… have someone that I like… I-I can't cheat on him…"

Natsu's eyes gone wide, "what's that?" Lucy doesn't reply and instead looks away from him, clearly noticing the pain in his voice. "Lucy… who is it?" He asks again in a dangerous tone. "Tell me."

She can't tell him that she's actually falling for him that's why she says she falls in love with another man. She thought that he will shrug it off casually like always, but then this happened. What is she going to do next?

"W-Well, I-I can't tell you th—" "TELL ME!" He yells, grabbing her shoulders and yanks them over making the girl surprised. "Lucy… Tell me…" He glares at her and she can only shivers.

"P-Please… Let me go… It hurts, N-Natsu…" She cries, tears dripping out. "Y-You're… Scary, Natsu…" She cries again and this time Natsu's world crumbles. He had done too much that Lucy comes to be scared of him.

Natsu lets both of his hands fall over and stays still—kneeling—in front of Lucy. Lucy takes this chance to escape from Natsu and she succeeds because Natsu doesn't seem to be chasing after her anymore. This time, Lucy makes a vow that she will never – never ever – meet Natsu Dragneel anymore for she will give in to him by the next time she even hears his voice.

_**~S.G~**_

"Hey Natsu!" A high-pitched voice greets Natsu from his back. Natsu turns to see Lisanna waving at him as she runs towards him. When she arrives in front of him, she pecks on his lips and says, "Thank you for the other night, okay? I love you."

Natsu smiles at her bitterly before turning away from her, "it's okay." Lisanna notices this change and grabs his sleeve, making him turns at her again. She looks at him with a concerned slash questioning look. "What is it?"

Lisanna nervously lets go of his sleeve and replies, "o-oh… It's nothing. It's just you seem to be out of it…" She laughs it off. "Maybe it's just me." Natsu stares at her before nods and walks off.

For the past 3 days after the party, Natsu's mind is filled with Lucy, Lucy, and Lucy. He can't take his mind off her nor can he think of anything else except her. Compared to everyone else, Natsu is the one who knows if what he's feeling towards Lucy is wrong.

How can a 26 years old man feels this way towards a 18 years old girl? If it's some other people in the same age as him or maybe younger by 2 or 3 years, it'll be alright. But 8 freaking years age gap?! That is just absurd.

If the Royal families know about this, they would hunt Lucy down and leave not even a single trace of her. His own father would murder him too, though he's not that sure 'cause his parents usually understand.

He hates the fact that he actually has to use Cantarella on someone. It makes him feel weak and vulnerable that he has to rely on some potion in order to make his wish comes true. "Lucy…" He mumbles. He doesn't know what that girl is doing right now; he doesn't even know if he's still in Magnolia. What if she goes back to her country because of what happened 3 days ago?

He sighs aloud; he doesn't even want to think of that idea. Maybe he should visit Gray's palace? It has been a long time since he goes there after all, that can also be the reason for him to go see Lucy and see how that girl is doing.

Natsu walks to the stables and asks for a horse. He meets Jellal, the Royal mage on his way out and nods at him. Jellal nods back and asks, "you going somewhere, Natsu?" Natsu nods at him and gets on his blue horse. "Well, be careful." Jellal says once again before disappears.

Natsu yanks the saddle's belt and the horse starts to move. Natsu heads north and in about 3 hours, he already arrives at Gray's palace. "Finally…" he hops down from the horse. "Thanks, Happy. I'll give you extra grasses for you to share with Charle later."

He walks towards the big twin glass doors and pushes it open. The door squeaks open and he steps his left foot onto the icy floor. He lands his gaze around everything around him; something seems to be off, it seems that this place is so quiet, no signs of any living at all. Where are the other people?

He faintly hears a small whisper from the top of the stairs and he looks up. "Who's there…?" The small voice trembles, clearly pointing out fear. "A-Answer me…!"

Natsu smiles to himself as he walks upstairs, still not answering the voice. Lucy is standing in top of the stairs, glaring down at the dark entrance, trying to figure out who comes to Juvia's palace. Natsu walks around Lucy, taking advantage of the dark surrounding, before he suddenly hugs Lucy from behind, "Hey," he nuzzles onto the crook of her neck. "Missed me?"

Lucy yelps but soon after moans in delight as she feels Natsu's tongue on her neck. "N-Natsu…" She gasps between her moans. She vows to herself not to see the guy anymore, but now here he is. "Wh-Why are you… H-Here…?"

Natsu stops his activity before he glances at Lucy, "Well, I do want to see my weirdo now, don't I?" He laughs. Lucy feels like she wants to tackle him and kick him right then and there, but somehow her energy has been taken by Natsu through his little 'activity'. "Where are the others?" The guy asks before he latches her neck and places a red mark.

Lucy moans in delight as she clutches Natsu's hands that are hugging her from behind. "Th-They're… o-out, a-at some p-party—Ah!" She gasps aloud as she feels his hands slowly massaging her chest. "N-Natsu… Stop… P-Please…"

Natsu stays silent for an answer and continues whatever the hell he's doing. "Why are you resisting it, weirdo? You do know you're only torturing yourself by rejecting me…" Natsu kisses her cheek gently, lovingly as he suddenly stops his activity and hugs Lucy casually.

Lucy, feeling a bit relieved that he stops, tries to regain her breath and control. "Natsu… You do know we can't do this… Not after what you have declared in front of all people and not after what you've told me about your revenge…" Lucy lowers her head. "I-I don't want to get you into trouble, Natsu…"

'…_I… I love you too… Igneel… I do not want you to be hurt because of me… That is why I—'_

Grandine's voice suddenly rings in his ear. Natsu looks over at the suddenly gloomy blonde in front of him and thought, _**Her reason is the same as mom's… I wonder if it's fate… **_He tightens the hug, surprising the blonde. "I know… I know you don't want me to get hurt. But Lucy, I—"

_SLAM!_

"WE'RE HOME, LUCY!"

The two people on top of the stairs snap their heads at the exit. Coming from the two big glass doors are Ul, Gray, Ultear, Juvia, and Ul's husband. "Lucy?" The older woman's voice beams throughout the palace. "Damn it, why is this palace so dark?!"

"Mother, Juvia thinks sister Ultear needs to light up the palace with her crystal balls." Juvia suggests casually. Ul looks at Ultear and grins widely, causing her eldest daughter sweat-drops at her. Ultear lifts her right hand and several crystal balls light up in a bowl before they fly into their respective light poles.

Natsu, realizing it's dangerous to stay in there, pecks Lucy's cheek before he runs to an open window and jumps out. Lucy is still too slow to take in the whole scene that she stands there the whole time without doing anything as Ultear finishes lighting up the whole palace.

Ul gasps in excitement, "Ah! There you are, Lucy!" She runs up to the frozen blonde girl. "Are you feeling better now? Is your stomach feeling better? I'm sorry that none of us can stay back with you, I wish you came with us…" Realizing that she still hasn't got any answer from the blonde, Ul shakes Lucy's body. "Lucy?"

The blond slowly lifts up her face, looking at her not-blood-related auntie. Ul gasps in surprise, she touches Lucy's face and nearly shrieks, "Lucy?! What happened to you?! Why is your face so red?!"

Lucy stays silent but she slowly parts her mouth, "Auntie…"

"I think I'm in love, Auntie…"

_**~S.G~**_

Red walls, red carpet, vases on the left hand side of the hallway; Natsu is taking in the whole scene in front of him rather slowly. He remembers what happened in the Fullbuster palace earlier; he almost confessed his feelings towards the 18 years old blonde girl.

He sighs and he places his palm on his forehead, after he arrives at his palace Lisanna has been bombarding him with tons of questions of where was he, where did he go, why didn't he tell her, who was he with, etc. Sometimes, Natsu even needs to make sure his temper is in check so that he won't snap at Lisanna at the most unexpected times.

He understands that she is worried of him like any other fiancé would worry over their future husband, but still! Natsu thinks the way Lisanna is treating him like a baby is too much that he sometimes can't keep his temper.

Natsu lands his thoughts on the blonde haired girl once again, remembering how she smells and how gentle her voice is. It's like a gentle breeze in the wide green meadow that calms him down, no matter what position he's in. He smiles once again unconsciously as he starts thinking about the blonde haired girl.

Now that Natsu actually thinks about it, he regrets his decision to avenge his anger on the aristocrats and pays his parents' debt. Though Natsu's parents have reassured him that it's alright to NOT to pay their debt, Natsu being the stubborn guy he is still insists on paying back their debt.

_**I wonder if I actually did choose the right decision… **_He thought as he remembers the blonde again. He slowly makes an imaginary image of her in front of him, face flushed, writhing in hunger and lust as he is doing whatever he's doing with her inside of his mind.

He imagines of how his fingers would be wrapped in her tightness and how she will writhes in satisfaction. He imagines of how those soft lips wrap around his length as he continuously moves in and out with his length in her mouth. He thinks of how tight it will be in her hot and delicious tightness.

"Argh fuck…" he mutters gently as he realizes that his pants is getting tight around his length. He tries to stop the erection but he can't. Rubbing it to calm the little Natsu down is also not helping. The only thing that will help is only to go see the blonde and have his way on her.

"Oi Prince."

The prince, who has been panting very hard while leaning on the wall, looks over his shoulder to find his one and only loyal butler, Leo Loke, glaring at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asks in an indeed annoyed tone; slight disbelief of what Natsu had done.

Natsu looks at him in questioning look and the Lion moves forward, grabbing Natsu by the collar. "I _know _what you did, you bastard…" He looks at him right in the eye with a menacing glare. "I _know _what you did with that Heartfillia princess…"

Natsu slightly widens his eyes before he bursts into laughter. Leo looks at him in an annoyed slash confused look, "The fuck you're laughing for? Don't you know if she's 18?! Why the fuck did you put Cantarella on her?!" At this point, Natsu widens his eyes in disbelief. "Oh yes, I do know that prince." Loke spat. "I do know you have it _and _you put it into Heartfillia's drink. Just what the fuck are you trying to gain?!"

Natsu chuckles slightly before he forcefully yanks his collar off from Loke's grip. Letting him go, Loke just stands there waiting for his explanation. Natsu's chuckle dies eventually as he smiles sadly staring on the carpeted floor. "I… want her, Loke…"

The lion widens his eyes in pure shock but before he's able to comment about it, Natsu continues, "I… have never feel like this before… I want her. I want her. I want her. I want her. That's all. I have never seen someone like her… She seems plain, yes, but whenever I'm around her I just… seem to lose it…"

Loke narrows his eyes at his master and stays silent, waiting for him to continue because Loke is damn sure that the pink haired guy hasn't finished yet. "I… lusted over her. I want her to be mine. That sweet vanilla-strawberry scent; that full plum pink lips, those incredulously cute breasts, that slender body, that white porcelain skin… All of them are mine…" Natsu looks at Loke and smiles. "I love her, and it's love from the first sight…"

Loke opens his mouth and closes it again, he does that for a couple of times and Natsu is just staring at him, waiting. Finally, he finds the words that he wants to say, "…But… are you sure about this? Are you sure that she will accept? I understand that you did use Cantarella but what about the others? What about those—"

"Easy." Natsu cuts him off. Loke raises a brow at him, waiting for his answer. "Easy, Loke. If I get her pregnant, she'll be mine, right?" with that he smirks making the orange haired guy frowns in shock. "After all, Loke… No one can hold back a Dragneel from gaining what he wants…"

_**~S.G~**_

"WHAT?! ANOTHER PARTY HELD BY THE DRAGNEEL?!"

Lucy screams across her blue-haired friend's room in full strength. Juvia nods excitedly, completely oblivious of her friend's shock and fear. "Yes! Juvia hears about it today from Gray-nii and Juvia was thinking of asking Lucy-san to come along! After all, Lucy-san and Natsu-nii seem close!" The blue-haired girl claps her hand excitedly.

Lucy can't believe that she's actually going to see the guy TONIGHT based on what Juvia said. It has been 3 days since the last encounter of Natsu and Lucy at the Fullbuster's palace. It's not like Lucy deosn't want to meet the guy—believe me, she's _dying _to meet the sexy bastard—but it's just that Lucy's not sure if she's ready to confront her new discovered feelings towards the man.

Being the considerate girl she is, Lucy has taken lots of consideration of how their relationship is going to be before she fully gives in to her feelings towards the man. First off, Natsu's getting married and Lucy is as sure as hell doesn't want to be the third party in his love-life.

Second, he's freaking 26 and she's 18… That's a fucking pedophilia, man. Third, she's not even sure if Natsu is actually in love with her or not. Lucy herself is the type of person that can't take the mental pain if she has done something wrong; those regrets and heartbroken feelings are just too much to handle, that is why she is so considerate of choosing options in her life.

But Natsu, she can't actually take consideration in this problem. Because the problem is herself; every time she wants to follow her logic: 'leave him by and don't fall for him' her heart denies. But every time she wants to follow her heart, her logic denies. Such dilemma.

Lucy is too deep in her thought that she doesn't even realize that her friend has been calling out for her since the last 5 minutes. "Lucy-san? Then what does she say? Will Lucy-san be Juvia's friend to the party? Since Juvia is pretty sure that Gray-nii will be with Natsu-nii because Lisanna-nee will be with her friends… And Juvia… Will be… Alone… Like on the last party when Lucy-san had a stomachache…" The blue-haired girl does the puppy-eye, making it hard for Lucy to refuse her offer.

Lucy scratches her chin nervously before replying, "U-Uh… Y-Yea sure… I guess…" She crooks her lip upwards a bit, making it a weird hesitant smile. But of course Juvia is oblivious about that fact, again, as she jumps up and down excitedly. _**W-Well… It won't hurt to go to another party… R-Right? All I need to do is ignore him anyways…**_

Time is going so fast from where Lucy had just talked with Juvia until the time she is now wearing a golden silky gown that she has designed herself. The gown is not that long; rather, it is knee-length. It's a new style that Lucy invented after she sees those newspapers from America that her uncle has brought her. The gown has a big ribbon on the back and is a small red rose knitted on the left hand side of her waist. After throwing one last look in the mirror, Lucy smiles proudly of her new work.

Suddenly someone knocks on her door and the door squeaks open, "Lucy-san… Is Lucy-san ready?" Juvia's head pops out and she smiles at Lucy. "My, Lucy-san! What a gorgeous dress she has!" Juvia is wearing a knee-length gown just like hers but her dress is blue colored and has a blue rose knitted on the right side of the waist.

Lucy has made the gowns special for Juvia and herself to wear, becoming twin look-a-like. The style and design are pretty much the same too. Juvia chuckles happily, "Juvia is glad that Lucy-san has made this gown for Juvia! Juvia thanks Lucy-san!"

Lucy smiles at her but before she can answer, Gray's annoying grunt of 'get the damn down and let's get going' can be heard throughout the palace, making both Lucy and Juvia sweat-drop.

Juvia sighs heavily before saying, "Sometimes Juvia wonders whether Gray-nii is stupid or pretending to be stupid…"

_**~S.G~**_

Lucy walks in to the marble floor, the one she has been the first time she attends the Dragneel's party. She looks around to find any faces that she knows—which not surprisingly, not many. Some people compliment her dress and some guys around her age or maybe even older tries to hit at her but fail miserably.

Lucy knows that the Prince Natsu Dragneel may or may have not thrown this party in order to lure her in. If he is actually trying to lure her in, then guess what? He succeeds. Lucy sighs as she remembers of why is she here again though she's trying to ignore the pink-haired guy.

It's true that she can keep her feelings in, but that doesn't mean the side effect of Cantarella has worn off. In fact, it's getting worse and worse each day. She even has to finger herself in 3 times a day daily basis in order not to make herself gone insane due to the sexual frustration. She knows that her actions are un-lady-like, but what can a sexually frustrated teen say if they're in her position?

Finally, she finds one familiar face in the middle of the crowd. Natsu Dragneel, who has been staring at her by the time she steps into the room, has made his way through the crowd to meet her. Lucy was about to run away again when two strong grips gently hold her arms, preventing her to go anywhere.

Lucy yelps, which doesn't seem to be noticed due to the noisy crowd, and turns to see the pink-haired man. The guy pulls her closer and she inhales his masculine scent, the scent that has been driving her crazy for the past week.

Lucy pants as she looks down at the marble floor and tries to keep her body in control. She can feel her private region becomes sticky and wet and her breathing is rigid. Natsu, noticing the sudden change, smirks in satisfaction before he drags her out of the damn room.

After they are out of the damn room, Natsu grabs Lucy in his arms and carries her in bridal-style towards the gazebo they have been to some other time. On their way there, Lucy can't help but to pant as she touches the man's serious face. Natsu's surprised by this and he looks down at her only to catch her smiling sweetly at him.

His eyes widen and he speeds up, feeling desperate to embrace the girl on his arms right now. Not long after, the piano in the middle of the gazebo comes in sight and he jumps into the gazebo with an inhuman strength before he roughly kisses her passionately on the glass floor.

Lucy snakes her arms around him and pants, "A-Ah… N-Natsu…" She looks at him in lust and hunger for a second before Natsu proceeds with whatever the hell he's doing. He licks her lip for permission and as soon as her lips part a bit, he darts in his tongue taking her mouth full-on.

Lucy moans in delight as she wriggles underneath him, much to Natsu's satisfaction. But not long after their make-up session, Lucy gently pushes him away from her and shakes her head. Indicating him that they are not supposed to do this.

Natsu is extremely pissed right now, he wants her, he needs her, and can't she see that? Why can't she see how desperate he is in order to have her in his arms, that he even throws away his revenge? That he throws away whatever the fuck he has, just for her?

But then again, maybe that's what Lucy doesn't want him to do and he understands. He knows how caring and sweet Lucy is, just like his mother used to be. She's different like her mother, maybe that's what make both father and son took a liking into these two women.

"Lucy… Please, don't stop me…" He begs. Lucy's surprised by how needy he sounds and how he begs her like he's begging for his life. Well technically, Lucy is a part of his life. "Lucy… Please… Accept me… What else must I do to have you?"

Lucy holds back her tears as she looks at the sad teary eyes on top of her. She's taking the whole feature rather in detail. Lucy slides down her palm on his cheek as her tears slide down. Natsu's eyes widen in surprise, "L-Lucy… Wh-Why are you—"

"We can't Natsu… We can't…." She cried. Lucy doesn't know what's hurtful anymore. Is it the fact that they will never be together or the fact that she's lying to herself and hurting Natsu's feelings? She doesn't know anymore. Not even one bit.

Natsu's face changes from sadness to fury, "Do you know how much I want you!?" He yells at her. "Do you know what I have sacrificed for you?!" He pins her hands on top of her hand roughly that the girl winces in pain. "I fucking will break off the engagement if that's what you want! I fucking will!"

Lucy cries even more as she keeps on shaking her head. "Then what the hell do you want, Lucy?!" Then suddenly, the worst possibility comes across his mind. "D-Do you not… love me the way… I love you?"

Lucy's eyes widen as her tears suddenly stop. Oh if just he knows how her mind screams that that's NOT the reason over and over again and how her heart screams she loves him dearly; if just he knows…

"You, of all people, should know how painful it is to go against those dirty thoughts and fantasies of me, right?" Natsu smirks but somewhat it seems so sad. His left hand pins her arms as his right hand travels down on to her short gown.

Lucy shrieks, but before she can stop him she lets out a loud moan. Natsu's thumb has been wiping over her small bud from the outside of her cute pink-laced panties. "N-Natsu…" She moans. His rubs become faster and faster, seemingly desperate in trying to make the girl reaches her peak.

"Lucy…"

The girl screams in delight as he feels that her panty is getting wet. He smirks at this and before the girl can even open her eyes to see the guy's face, the guy darts in a digit into her tight warm sheath. Lucy's eyes snaps open for the new feeling washes upon her. She arches her body forward and as her moans grow louder, Natsu swallows in her moans and cries in a fiery passionate kiss.

Again, repeating the same order, Natsu's finger wriggles rather desperately again inside her and Lucy can feel her stomach is crunched into knots before the knots loosen again after she releases her juices and coats it over the guy's middle finger inside her.

Natsu slides out his finger, he looks at it in amusement before he licks it slowly in front of her flushed face only to make the blonde's face even redder. "N-Nat—S-Stop it…" She pleads again. Natsu, finished with his entrée, looks at her stoically.

**錆びつく鎖から逃れるあても無い。****  
****響く秒針に抗うほど。****  
****Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai.  
Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo.  
[There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;  
the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets.]**

**たとえば深い茂みの中滑り込ませて。****  
****繋いだ汗の香りにただ侵されそう。****  
****Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete.  
Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou.  
[If I slip you into the deep bushes,  
you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.]**

He rips open her gown before taking the beautiful sight in front of him. He cups both of her grown breasts, making the girl moan. "I don't care if you call it rape, Lucy…" He nibbles on one of the tip of her breast. "But if that's what it takes to make you mine…" He sucks it gently, "I'd do it." With that he sucks the tip deeply that makes the girl gasps.

"N-Nat—Ah!" She gasps once again as she feels his fingers are pinching her other tip in the right way, sending shivers down onto her spine. Her heart is pounding like crazy as she tries so hard to keep herself breathing. This guy's just don't know when to stop now, does he?

"You like that, Lucy?" She can feel his smirk on her skin as he keeps on sucking the bud on her chest. He does the same thing again and the girl yelps. _**God… If she's this delicious, I'm afraid that I might break her if I actually do her later on…**_

"N-Natsu…!" She writhes again as something build up inside her. Natsu lets go of her hands and uses that hand to insert two digits inside her. He taps the upper part of her insides and she screams once again, making him smirk in satisfaction. "That's your second one, Luce… I wonder how much more you can scream before I cum in you…"

He takes off her panty and positions his face in front of her opening, taking in the scent and the image displayed in front of him. "D-Don't stare…" She mumbles as she hides her red face. He blows into the opening and the girl gasps.

He licks the opening once, teasing her, and he does that again slowly. Lucy can't help but to wriggle that Natsu has to hold her thighs down in order to keep her still. "Now, now… I know you're excited Lucy… But keep still…" He smirks at her.

Slowly but surely he laps her opening over with his tongue and sometimes darts his tongue into her sheath, letting out a satisfied groan. _**God… So delicious…**_ He continues to eat her up until he notices that her legs wrap his head, pushing his head further in to her sheath in progress. Natsu accepts her reaction voluntarily for that is the reaction he has been waiting from her. His thumb massages her clit surely and sometimes his thumb is being replaced by his tongue lapping on her clit.

Lucy once again arches her back forward and her toes curl as she feels another wave of pleasure is going out of her body. Natsu grips her thighs, pulling it even closer to his face so that he can drink every single drop that will come out of her sheath and when it comes out, he slurps all of them in sending shivers of pleasure onto the girl's body.

Lucy lies down soullessly on the ground as she tries to breathe in as much air as she can. Her body won't move due to the shock of pleasure that Natsu had given her, even her body still twitches due to the shock. Natsu goes up to her face again and wipes his mouth with his sleeve before he kisses her again. (Yes, he is still fully clothed)

Lucy kisses back with all the power she has left before breaking the kiss. There are no more hesitations in her eyes because those hesitations have been replaced by lust and need towards the pink-haired sexy bastard.

He slowly takes off all of his clothing. He unbuckles the gold belt on his waist and let it slides off. He unbuttons and unzips his pants and let it loosen in front of her bare opening, letting his boxer slides off along with the pants. He grinds his erection against the opening one more time, making the girl moan, before he speaks, "Lucy… Be mine…"

**ありふれた恋心に今罠を仕掛ける。****  
****僅かな隙間覗けば。****  
Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakeru.  
Wazuka na sukima nozokeba.  
[I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.  
I now peak into the small crevice,]**

—And with that, he buries himself deep inside her in one go, making the girl screams in pain and agony.

**捕まえて。****  
Tsukamaete.**

**[**_**and capture you.**_**]**

"N-NATSU! I-IT HURTS!" The girl cries again and again as she feels like she is being ripped open. He swallows her cries with his kiss as he doesn't stop pumping. He can't, it's not like he doesn't want to but he can't.

As soon as he's inside her, his instinct takes over his body and he continues to pump her insides mercilessly. The girl screams and screams, hitting him in progress even. But the guy can't stop, he just simply can't stop. He kisses her in process, trying to calm the girl down.

He can't explain his feelings when he's inside her; he's happy, sad, lust, and many other things that he can't explain wash over his mind just in a blink of an eye. Eventually, there are times in which the guy hits the girl's sweet spots, making the girl screams in delight.

The guy places the girl's legs on his shoulders. Natsu then pulls the legs toward his pelvis to align her opening with his length. His hands are placed under the bottom of Lucy and raise the hips to increase penetration depth. Oh how Lucy is enjoying this.

"How—" _slap! _"—Do—" _slap! _"—you—" _slap! _"—like—" _slap! _"—that—" _slap! _"—Luce?" The guy smirks as he slams into her in each word, creating the slapping sound. Lucy doesn't answer, more like she can't answer due to the ecstasy Natsu is giving her and because she's too busy screaming out his name in pleasure.

This whole thing is new to her; falling in love, first kisses, first strokes, and first time in having sex. She's still 18 after all. "N-Natsu—O-oh!" She tries to hold back her moans by biting on her own clenched fist. Tears are dripping down from her eyes, but not from pain anymore, more like it's because of the pleasure Natsu is giving her.

Natsu himself is debating with his inner mind in which should he go even rougher than this or not. He feels like he's going to break the girl if he goes even rougher than this, and believe me he doesn't want that. Natsu looks at his partner dreamily before he smiles his most genuine smile; he strokes her face gently, locking their gazes together as he keeps on slamming into her roughly.

Natsu soon flips Lucy over so she's on her tummy, then he kneels as he pulls her butt closer to him making the girl is on her knees and hands. Lucy almost loses control over her knees and her hands almost give up on her body, but Natsu supports her somehow and she manages to keep up with him. Natsu slams into her even deeper that the penetration is just too strong for Lucy and her hands give up on her.

**たとえば深い茂みの中滑り込ませて。****  
****繋いだ汗の香りにただ侵されてる。****  
****Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete.  
Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru.  
[I slipped you into the deep bushes,  
and you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.]**

Natsu groans as he feels like something is building up inside him and he's pretty sure Lucy's feeling it too, 'cause her insides are tightening and her moans are getting louder. With the same position, Natsu hisses onto Lucy's ear before he slams into her one last time and lets his juices spill into her.

Lucy screams out his name and she collapses flat onto the glass floor. Natsu tries not to crash onto her small figure by holding his body with his hands. After the last jolt of his body finishes and his seed has fill her in properly, Natsu then collapses to her right and panting heavily.

He takes in the beautiful sight in front of him and strokes her face gently, making a pair of brown orbs flutter open. Lucy breathes heavily as he strokes her hair and smiles sweetly at him, "Natsu…" But not long after, the smile falls and changes into sadness.

Natsu looks at her questioningly and a tear falls down from her eye. "Are you… still rejecting me, Lucy?" He asks in a rather disappointed voice. Lucy tries to look away from him, which doesn't actually help 'cause she's lying down on the ground on her tummy.

"Why, Lucy?"

Lucy doesn't answer and instead, she tries to stand up. Natsu is surprised by this and horrified by the idea that she's going to leave him. She staggers to collect whatever part of her gown that's left for Natsu rips most of it. When she finishes, she realized that there's actually nothing left from her gown.

"Lucy—"

"Natsu, stop." She cuts him off. Natsu stays silent, waiting for her to continue. Lucy sighs before she turns to look at Natsu who's already standing behind her. She looks away sadly and continues, "Don't give me that look, Natsu…" She looks at him straight in the eye. "You do know we will never be together."

Natsu eyeballs her in pure shock; he even tries to argue with her statement. "B-But—you do know what we've done! A-And with this y-you can't possibly—"

"Yes I can, Natsu!" Lucy yells at him, cutting his argument off. Natsu's mouth left open as she continues, "Yes I can do this, I can easily forget you if I want!" She looks at him straight in the eye with fury burning in her brown orbs. "B-But… I don't want to…"

She falls on her knees, crying. "I.. can't…" She whispers again. "I-I can't be selfish, Natsu… Th-That's why I thought if you would just at least forget me… Y-You and I can get along in our lives casually… L-Like nothing happened…"

Her cries are growing bigger, "but I can't! I just simply can't do that!" She hides her crying face in her palms. "I can't forget you! But I know if I don't, all the hard work you've been doing up until now will crumble away just like that!" She looks at him again, not bothering to wipe her tears away. "And whose fault would that be?! It'd be my fau—"

Her words are being cut off by Natsu's kiss. 5 seconds after he kisses her, she kisses him back, wrapping her arms on his neck. Natsu brings her up on her feet and his hands never leave her waist. "Lucy… It's not your fault and it won't be your fault. If you're afraid of what those aristocrats might do to you, no worries, my dad and mom will always be there to protect you…"

He places his forehead on hers and he soothes her with calming words. Lucy's cries slowly replaced by small gasp and sobs. "Look here, Lucy… I am the one who's supposed to say sorry and to feel guilty because I have dragged you into this mess… I was blinded by my own lust towards you that I even have to—" he rolls his eyes, looking for a better word than 'rape'. "—'do this' to you."

He cups her cheek gently and rests his head in the crook of her neck, "I will be there to protect you, Lucy. I will be there for you." He slowly faces her again. "After all, you're also from a Royal family from another country, so I think it should be alright…"

He strokes her belly gently and whispers seductively, "After all… I think you still haven't got enough of me to conceive my baby…" and he ends his sentence with a lick on her ear. The girl's face flushed as she punches his chest lightly and jokingly. She laughs at him and Natsu's smile appears once again as he looks at that smile.

He just can't get enough of that smile.

"I love you, Lucy…"

_**~S.G~**_

"Ne, Gray-nii…"

Gray glances over his shoulder to see the blue-haired little girl standing behind him with a worried look spread across her pale face. "Juvia wonders where Natsu-nii and Lucy-san went…" She looks around to see any familiar girl with blonde hair and a guy with pink hair.

Gray, knowing Natsu's plan from Loke, gulps nervously. _**What should I tell her…? I really don't want to cause such a ruckus right now… **_Gray looks at her reassuringly and smiles. "They will be okay, Juvia."

Juvia, taken aback by the smile, doesn't realize that her face reddens due to the sudden rush to her face because her heart is pumping rather too fast. "O-Okay then… I-If Gray-nii says so…" Juvia stutters, catching Gray's attention. He looks at her red face and smirks inwardly.

The party goes by without noticing the disappearance of Natsu Dragneel from the palace. It has been 1 week after the party and 1 week the day that Natsu claims Lucy as his. The couple still hides the fact that they're together due to Lucy's request. She's still trying to make Natsu sure of his choice and still try to make him consider it again; though Natsu, being stubborn, keeps on reassuring Lucy that he's damn sure of it.

Finally, after thinking about it one more week, Natsu throws another big party. This time he invites Lucy's family over in the reason of 'connecting with another country's kingdom'. As the families and guests arrive, Natsu talks in front of the people straight-forwardly that he's in love with Lucy and has claimed Lucy as his woman.

Lucy's father indeed goes on a rampage when he heard Natsu said that, but stops by the time the King kneels down on his feet, begging for him to approve his relationship with Lucy. Layla Heartfillia places a gentle pat on her husband's tense shoulders and smiles at him.

Jude Heartfillia lands his gaze upon the pink-haired King and sees himself inside of the pink-haired guy. He remembers how he used to beg King Celestial like this in order to marry Layla. He sighs heavily before he yanks his feet off the pink-haired guy's feet.

He kneels down, patting his shoulder and smiles at him, "Take care of her later on, alright?" Natsu's sad face turns into a smile before he nods excitedly and runs over Lucy, hugging down the yelping small figure.

Lisanna's mother is taking this rather harshly, again. She accuses Lucy for being a whore and seduces the King, at this point, Layla Heartfillia stands up for her little girl. With all the Royal mighty-ness she has, Layla argues over Ellimi Strauss' pointless statement and wins. After all, Lucy does count as a Royal princess from the Celestial Kingdom.

Natsu glares at all of the aristocrats that attend the ball and threatens them, "If any of you dare to lay a hand on Lucy… I'll kill you. I swear I will." With that, he walks over his grandfather and his father to ask for their approval.

Igneel, being the caring father he is, approves their relationship straightaway no matter how large the gap is. But Natsu's grandfather is still not sure about it. Natsu puppy-eyes the old man like he always does and the old man gives in.

The pink haired guy grins even wider and he carries Lucy in bridal-style in front of other people. Despite having a hysteric mother, Lisanna is taking in the whole situation rather calmly. She understands that Natsu never loves her and never will, but she loves him. That is why when he proposed her, she accepts because she wants to help him in any way she can; helping him to get his revenge.

It turns out that he has his eyes to another woman and Lisanna accepts that open-heartedly. She knows that one someone will take her for love not for avenging their revenge. Lisanna's sure that one day she will love a man and that man will love her back.

Natsu places a ring with a small symbol of fire on it on Lucy's left hand's ring finger. Lucy smiles at him and hugs him tight; they dance again for the rest of the night and spend the night in each other's embrace until the next day.

The next day, Lucy's servant has come to deliver her things from her house. Lucy cries in her mother and father's arms as they also cry together with their only daughter. Michelle Lobster, her one and only cousin whom she has treated like a little sister of her, cries the loudest. The brown haired girl glares down at Natsu who, she has reclaims, is taking away Lucy away from her.

But overall, everything is good. Lucy's family goes back home to their kingdom and from that day, Lucy lives together with Natsu as his bride. Lucy looks over at Juvia and smiles at her. Juvia, noticing the smile that the blonde throws at her, smiles back.

Meanwhile, Gray has been staring at his own little sister and thought that she might feel really sad that Natsu is married to her own best friend. After all, in his mind, Gray has always thought that Juvia loves Natsu dearly.

He grits his teeth and growls silently as he clenches the small bottle that he hides inside of his pocket along with his clenching fist.

_**Juvia…**_

_**~L.P~**_

**YEASHU!**

**FINALLY FINISH-SUU! I HAVE BEEN THINKING A LOT OF THIS THING-SUU! AFTER MY FRIEND SHOWED ME THE Grace Edition VERSION OF Cantarella-SUU! IT'S REALLY GOOD DESUUU! YOU ALL SHOULD WATCH IT DESSUUU!**

**And yeah i know that all of you are confused that i made Gray and Juvia as siblings but just get along with it, never forget to keep on reviewing me.**

**I am going to observe whether this story has many likers or not, if it turns out that there are not so many reviews, please don't hesitate to threaten your friends to review and read this story. Ok? **_**[Insert pervy asian smile here]**_

**SEE YOU SOON, LOVE!**


End file.
